Chapter 15 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Strong Ones
Short Summary Long Summary The Hidden Mist Jutsu has completely cleared, revealing the results of the battles within, with Shunsui grinning with pride, deciding to focus on the vines next. Might Guy leads one group dealing with the vines. It is also composed of Rock Lee, Bacchus, Rocker, and Killer. Guy proclaims they must find the enemy, so they can help their youthful comrades, earning a shout from Lee that he will run 100 laps around Crocus on his hands if he can’t find the enemy in five minutes. Guy retorts with saying he’ll do 5000 one-finger pushups, to which Bacchus and Rocker laugh, thinking they’re good for the soul. Killer just pushes his thoughts of murdering the two aside, telling the unit they should keep silent for the element of surprise. Guy concedes the point, adding that Killer’s name is unyouthful and he should change it. Killer refuses, desperately trying to ignore them, and then vines sprout towards them. They instantly bind Killer, Bacchus and Rocker, and after some time, Lee is caught too. A man then emerges from the ground, introducing himself as Azuma. After Guy introduces himself, Azuma notes the man’s reputation, naming him as a worthy opponent. When Guy notes the vines not attacking him, he realizes Azuma controls them, and he replies that it’s a form of Lost Magic, known as the Great Tree Arc. Azuma tells Guy that the vines will stop if he is defeated. Guy charges, but Azuma uses a Bleve, which envelopes Guy in an explosion. In Intelligence, word of received of the Hidden Mist Jutsu clearing out of the battle, Kisuke noting losing a bet, promising to pay Shikaku later. Beckman shouts at the wagers, while Mavis asks for the damage reports of the dead and injured. She then gives orders for Shunsui to form a perimeter around the injured, knowing the Coalition will target them. Mavis adds that the vines are lost magic, and that only one man is controlling them, and taking him out is top priority. When it looks like Mavis will chew out Kisuke and Shikaku for gambling, Beckman nods in approval, but screams in exasperation when she pouts about being let in on the bet. Akatsuchi attempts to stone-fist Midnight, telling him to stay focused. The Wizard responds by saying he isn’t interested, easily dodging. Akatsuchi then sends an Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu, but not a single spike hits Midnight. Akatsuchi mutters about there being no way, while Midnight calls him weak, slamming him with a Spiral Pain. Midnight seeks to fight strong opponents, having one picked out, charging him while thinking about how fun it will be. Sakura tells Ichigo to look out, but Midnight says they’re taking the fight elsewhere, grabbing Ichigo’s arm and using Teleportation. While originally learned to find peace and quiet, he was ordered to use it against Ichigo, removing the Act from the battlefield and putting him against a difficult opponent. As the group fights off Soldat, Sakura worries for Ichigo. Sanji says he can take care of himself, but Sakura notes that, in addition to Zoro’s wandering, they are down two strong fighters. Sanji promises to be a handsome prince and protect her, but Sakura kills a Soldat with a face punch, asking why she needs protection. Needless to say, Sanji gets the message. At that moment, the body of an Allied soldier lands in front of Sakura, in a similar state to those she killed, causing Sakura to wonder if someone with Tsunade’s strength opposes them. She then sees Meninas lift an enormous tree to take out several soldiers, like a baseball bat, earning a comment from Sanji on her strength. Sakura then rushes Meninas, shattering the coming tree with a single punch. The two then match punches, leading Meninas to muse how Sakura is just like her. Sakura takes offense, saying her strength comes from not wanting to be a burden and protecting her comrades, while deriding Meninas for gaining strength just to take lives. Meninas laughs, saying that kind of thinking gets people stuck, to which Sakura gives Meninas a punch to the face, flooring the Sternritter. She gets up, saying that’s not funny. Sakura states her duty as a medic to worry about her comrades first, adding they can’t be safe until Meminas is taken down, and the Sternritter invites her to try. Elfman notices a blur moving through a crowd, deciding to confront him. He faces Dellinger, who flamboyantly states how much fun he had, asking Elfman to be his next punching bag. Elfman then asks if Dellinger is actually a man. Chad, Jinbei, Hack, and the Akimichis face off against Lao G. Chad comments on how they should respect elders, but this being a bit much, with Jinbei admitting agreement. Hack warns the group about the Donquixote Officer, saying not to underestimate him. Chōji admits he sees Chad’s point, but this old man looks like he can fight back. Chōza tells his son to focus, suggesting imagining him as an evil Third Hokage. This just depresses the Akimichis, who put the thought aside. Lao G asks if the fight will happen any time soon, with Jinbei declaring a sure victory if the five team up. Then, Jinbei hears Brook cry out and fall in defeat, with Fuguki baring down on him. Jinbei leaps into action to protect Brook, for Luffy’s sake. When Hack hears Brook is a Straw Hat, he decides to help any friend of Jinbei’s. Chad and the Akimichis do not fault the Fishmen for their impulsive behavior, due to their beliefs in Ichigo and the Will of Fire respectively. Chōza expresses confidence in the three of them, feeling bad for the opponent, likening it to beating a defenseless old man. This earns a warning from Chad and Chōji not to underestimate him. He tells Chōji to take the left while he takes the right. When Chad asks about his position, Chōza tells him to do the middle, and then yells for the trio to attack. As Chad brings out the Brazo Derecho del Gigante, Lao G puts on glasses and shouts for the coming battle. As Fuguki moves to finish Brook, roaring in victory, he is slammed with a fist to the nostril, and another to the gut, sending him flying. Fuguki then glares at Jinbei and Hack, proceeding to spit out a lot of water, forcing the two to dodge with Brook in tow. The water frees Mangetsu, who laments about not having the Chakra to continue the fight, deciding to grab Helmet Splitter and run for it, hoping Fuguki will handle the rest. He uses a Teleportation Jutsu to appear by Jinin’s body, grabbing the Helmet Splitter before Drake can react. He seals the Hammer and Axe, using one last Teleportation Jutsu to exit the battlefield. Cavendish rants on Mangetsu running, while Ikkaku notices Fuguki. He tells Millianna they’ll need her binding, while Cavendish gets Yumichika and Kagura to a medic, with the Pirate commenting on how his target is gone. Hack calls for a medic for Brook, with a Squad 4 Soul Reaper attending to the skeleton. Jinbei comments on how Fuguki is strong enough to challenge him, especially considering his weakness on land. Hack reassures him they can take him down, and Ikkaku and Millianna offer their aid. Jinbei happily accepts their help; with Millianna promising a couple of binding spells can stop Fuguki. Jinbei promises to keep Fuguki distracted, surprising her by how easily he agreed. Ikkaku eagerly calls for a fight, earning a roar from Fuguki. Shunsui receives his orders from Mavis, using a Bakudō #77, Tenteikūra to transmit it to all 1st Division members. He orders a perimeter formed around the injured, with medics treating them, underlining the need for all men being battle ready, ending the message with a good luck. Zoro hears this after beating Donquixote grunts, stupidly thinking that’s what they get for getting lost. He tries to find the injured, hoping to aid them, but wishes Shunsui could say which direction they’re in. When Zoro hears someone coming, he swings Sandai Kitetsu in defense, but Kenpachi blocks it. They greet each other, with Kenpachi actually admitting to being lost, calling Yachiru’s sense of direction as dull as a bad sword. After Yachiru pouts at that, she gleefully greets “Mossy”. Zoro suggests nonsensical directions, not realizing that directions don’t become north if you face that way. Yachiru says her intuition says right. Kenpachi then says northeast, thinking it wouldn’t be so obvious. As their argument repeats, a giant, obscured, figure calls the three jokes for getting lost, promising impending death. Ichigo asks where he is, with Midnight confirming he used Teleportation Magic, saying he didn’t want to be interrupted in a fight with a strong opponent. He lists off Ichigo’s resume, and then introduces himself as Midnight, member of Oración Seis. Ichigo tells him to shut up and fight, adding that reputations mean nothing, and that they are just two soldiers. Midnight laughs at Ichigo being eager to die, sending a Dark Rondo. Ichigo draws his blade and shoots a Getsuga Tenshō. When Midnight combines Darkness Magic with his signature magic, Ichigo’s attack is redirected. The Dark Rondo strikes Ichigo, while he wonders how Getsuga Tenshō missed. Midnight tells Ichigo to not disappoint him, promising to kill him if he’s unsatisfactory. As Ichigo thinks about how he quickly needs to figure out Midnight’s moves, The Wizard shouts for Ichigo to show his strength. Appearing Characters Shunsui Kyōraku Might Guy Rock Lee Bacchus Groh Rocker Killer Azuma Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Mavis Vermillion Midnight Akatsuchi Sakura Haruno Ichigo Kurosaki Sanji Meninas McAllon Elfman Strauss Dellinger Yasutora Sadō Jinbei Hack Chōji Akimichi Chōza Akimichi Lao G Brook Fuguki Suikazan Mangetsu Hōzuki X-Drake Ikkaku Madarame Cavendish Millianna Roronoa Zoro Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru Kusajishi Ezel Abilities Magic * Great Tree Arc ** Bleve * Darkness Magic ** Spiral Pain ** Dark Rondo * Teleportation Jutsu * Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu * Teleportation Jutsu Fullbring * Brazo Derecho del Gigante (Spanish for "Right Arm of the Giant") Kido * Bakudō #77, Tenteikūra (天挺空羅, Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air) Weapons * Helmet Splitter * Sandai Kitetsu Techniques * Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 14 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Predator and Prey Next Chapter: Chapter 16 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Ones Who Have Your BackCategory:Worth Woodsea Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign